


Just A Machine

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Major Character Injury, Murder, Revenge, Tragedy, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: So I blame Tumblr. I saw a post about Machine! Connor killing Hank then Gavin attacking Connor.





	Just A Machine

Gavin didn't know where Hank was. He wasn't at his house and he hadn't used the key he had to get into the detective’s apartment. He wasn't even picking up his cellphone. 

With a track record of suicidal tendencies and Russian roulette, he was more than worried about the lieutenant. 

Call it what you will but Reed had resorted to tracking his partner's phone so now he was a few blocks from the were it was. He knew about the curfew but right now he couldn't have given fewer shits. 

Then, on the roof of a building, he saw two very familiar people. 

One being the man he was looking for and the other being Connor. 

He started sprinting and as he got closer he saw something that made his blood freeze in his veins. 

That-that fucking plastic prick was holding the older man over the edge of the roof. 

The short man felt adrenaline pump through every part of his body as he bolted towards the pair. The sharp slap of shoes on the street rang in his ears along with his breath.

Then that fucking murderer dropped Hank. 

Time seemed to slow down as Reed was forced to watch his lover fall, helpless to stop the inevitable. The grey haired man tried to grab at some non-existent ground as he fell.

Suddenly time caught up.

A deafening crack resonated through the quiet streets and echoed off the buildings. 

Connor didn't even cast a gaze to the man he'd just killed. The life -lives!- he'd just destroyed. All in cold-blood. 

He just picked up his gun. He just resumed what he was doing.

Gavin slapped a hand over his mouth as his lunch threaten to make a reappearance. He stumbled over to the body of the lieutenant. 

Blood stained the older man's lips and the beautifully ugly shirts he refused to get rid of. 

He looked peaceful. Like the days the detective would wake up first and not want to wake his sleeping partner by leaving the bed.

The memory stung the shorter man more than the tears pooling in his eyes. He knelt down beside Hank, the blood that was pooling staining his jeans, and tenderly took one of his hands. He checked the taller man's pulse despite the fact he knew damn well he was gone. 

Two clear droplets of water landed on the pale skin of the dead man's hand. Gavin let the tears come, breathing hitching in an uneven melody, as he gripped his partner's hand harder 

It's not fair. It's not fair!

Rage burned under the detective’s skin. He gritted his teeth and wiped the tears blurring his vision away.

“I'll scrap that piece of shit for what he's done” he growled, unholstering his service gun. He glanced up to the roof where the android was to see he was no longer there. The grey eyed man stormed his way to the only entrance to the building. 

The sound of footsteps echoed on the other side of the door. The detective hid himself in the space behind the door.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Methodical steps continued until the door creaked open. Reed silenced his breathing as the machine exited the building. 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Connor mechanically strolled away from the building. Gavin held himself back, reassuring have himself this would be the best way to kill that fucking monster.

Bang!

The short man was pinned to the wall, a hand around his neck, by the other. A growl died in his throat as his air was cut off.

“Hello Detective Reed, I hope you weren't going to cause me any trouble” he chided, not letting his grip loosen enough to let the other reply.

“No more blood needs to be sp-” the machine started a sentence only to be cut off. He looked down to find a bullet hole in his stomach. It's far from anything dangerous due to the poor angle the detective had but it distracted him enough for Gavin.

He punched Connor in the face knocking him back. The human took a few panting breaths while his opponent righted himself. He threw a kick that RK800 caught before twisting the shorter man's leg around, knocking him off balance. The man fell to the floor but raised his gun to take a shot only for the android to kick it out of his hand. Reed kicked the taller man's knee, making him fall, immobilising him long enough to stand up and run to his gun.

But he wasn't fast enough and he was pushed to the ground. A foot kept him pressed to the floor. He reached for his gun. So close. So so close. He could almost reach it. 

“Fuck!” Detective Reed cried as his hand was crushed under the weight of the android's foot. Connor took the gun off the floor. 

“Goodbye Detective, say hello to the Lieutenant” he declared. 

The shot rang out and Gavin felt blood pooling underneath him but not for long. Black framed his vision and a blurry android adjusted his tie. 

“Sorry...Han...k” he whispered as his eyes slipped closed and his heart went still.


End file.
